Coulson's Birthday
by gisella89
Summary: Tony bounded in through the door. "Guys!" He called excitedly. "Coulson's birthday is coming up!" A short fic about the Avengers (minus Thor) throwing a party for Coulson. Really short but random XD Had this dea for a while!


**I've pretty much been working on this for a month, but i've written like a word a day XD Please enjoy!**

_**COULSON'S BIRTHDAY**_

Tasha was sitting on the couch with Clint, reading. It was very peaceful without Thor's booming voice or Tony's talking.

**Op!** Not anymore!

Tony bounded in through the door. "Guys!" He called excitedly. "Coulson's birthday is coming up!" "Cool- hey Cap, all you have to do is give him your signature on a Captain america playing card and it'll make his day. He might even faint!" Clint chortled. Natasha sat up. She suddenly had a great idea.

"I have an idea," She said "What does Cousin love more then anything?" "Agent May?" Bruce asked with a grin. "Nice one, Bro" Tony said, smirking. "Yeah, but other then that?" "Cap?" Tony asked jokingly. Bruce and Tony fist-pumped.

Cap blushed furiously. "I don't see anyone idolizing you, Iron boy" Steve remarked. Tony stopped smiling, and corrected him that it was Iron _man_, and he came up with a horrible reply. "You're old." He said grumpily. "**SERIOUSLY**" Tasha vociferated. "Guns?" Steve asked quietly. "He doesn't love guns more than M-" Tony began "Precisely," Tasha said relievedly "We'll all pitch in some money to buy him some gun he doesn't have." "Cool," Clint shrugged. "Wait, why pitch in our money when we have a billionaire in our midst?" Steve asked, his eyes shooting daggers at the playboy who had just posed magnificently.

"_Moi?_ Isn't this from all of us?"

The Avengers (minus Thor) stared disapprovingly at Tony with hawk-like eyes (No pun intended). Tony looked around at his friends and grimaced at their faces.

"Well, he has a point..." Bruce shrugged "but he _is _really wealthy. He should pay for around half or more." Everyone agreed, and Tony got out his new custom designer HD laptop and started clicking around.

The others knew not to "disturb the genius at work" as quoted by Tony, but Steve simply had to know what was he was doing on the computer. "What are you doing-?"

"Shhshshsashashhsahshh...!" Tony hissed irritatedly. Five minuets passed and the philanthropist looked up from his bright screen.

"Here we go," He turned the computer to face his friends. "This," he began "Is an old, rare, fast recharge limited classic heavy duty gun. He's wanted one of these for years." He got a high-five from Clint and they looked at the picture of the high tech blaster. "You're getting it off eBay from 'tombomabadil's firearm extravaganza'. Smart." Natasha stated simply "Shut up, I just had JARVIS check it out. It's a real place." "So, how much is it?" Steve asked. "It's not that bad." Tony replied. "More specific?" Natasha inquired. "According to my scienticity-" "That's not a word..." Steve muttered "-according to _my_ scienticity, not yours, if you all pay 500, and I pay for a bit and a half-" "WAIT" Clint said putting out his hands "That would mean a lot of money... I don't like math." He added "does anyone really love it?" Tony asked "You...," Coughed Bruce "and me" "yes well, too bad."

Bruce shrugged.

CLICK CLICK CLICK.

"K, It's ordered!" Tony exclaimed "Yarp, all ordered!"

A chorus of complaining broke out. "Hey-" "I never agreed to that-" "But thats a lot of money-" "It's only Coulson-" "I have another present for him though-"

"SHUSH!" Tony yelled. Everyone was silent except for Clint who was muttering in the corner ("I have to do stuff too... I need money also..."). "Guuuuyyyysz" He moaned "It's bought, no backsies." "Fine." Tasha seethed. "Just fine... Now we need to design a surprise party for him." "Leave it to me and Clint" Tony grinned "We have so got it"

Clint smiled "I have an eye for detail." "And murder" Natasha added. "Only when nessesarcy." Clint smirked.

A few days later:

Coulson woke up an yawned. Wait, it was his birthday!

He was sure nobody would notice, but it still felt good being a little older. And a little bad too.

Phil had wanted every birthday since he was 5 to celebrate with Captain America, and now he actually would! He took off his captain america boxers and grey shirt, and pulled on his work clothing, lost in his thoughts. He walked down the stairs sluggishly. The lights were off... hmm...

He felt the wall blindly for the switch. There it was. He clicked it on, rubbing his face tierdly. "SURPRISE!" Came a bunch of voices. Tony stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and- omg Steve- popped out from behind random objects. Fury was standing against the wall with crossed arms. "Happy damn birthday Phil" he said in his deep voice, with a trace of a smile "you're a good agent." Coulson nodded to Nick. Everybody except Fury was wearing party hats, and Tony put one on Coulson's head before he could protest. Multi-coloured confetti shot at Coulson. Bruce pulled out a chair for him at the table which had presents on it, and he sat down. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Coulson, Happy birthday to you!" All of them sang (with the exception of Fury). Coulson picked up the first present, It was only a card but he knew who it was from immediately. It was a plain card, with some curly writing on the front.

Agent May

He stopped smiling. He opened it and read the message. I, not having the permission to expose Agent Coulson's personal information will not type down what was in the message. It wasn't anything bad nessesarily, just touchy, and I don't want Fury to kill me. Sorry.

Coulson's brow furrowed.

"Ppphhhhffffffttttt" Came a giggle from behind. Tony laughed at him with his hand over his mouth. Steve nudged him violently and he stopped. "Excuse me, Phil?" Steve said, and Coulson nearly hyperventilated. His mind was far away from his seat. Captain america called him Phil. Phil. Phil. Not agent coulson, Phil. Phil Phil, Phil. Phil.

"Hello?" Steve asked, and coulson broke out of his 'Phil' trance. "Yes.. uh... Steve."

He was nearly in happy tears. STEVE.

"We all got you something" Steve continued, and he took out a box wrapped in perfect wrapping paper. He had never had such an amazingly wrapped present. Ever.

"I wrapped it..." Bruce muttered in the back "I helped though!" Tasha shot "But I did most, it's just a fact" "I put on the ribbon," She bragged "How extraordinary!" Tony joked "Stop fighting, guys."

They did.

Coulson took off the wrapping gingerly. He set the paper beside him and stared at the box in awe. He had wanted one of these for years!

"I've wanted one of these for years!" "

What did I tell you? Shun the non-believers!" Tony grinned "Shuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!"

Coulson ripped open the plastic (yes, plastic) packaging over the gun and and took out the huge high powered machine. He stared at it with teary eyes. "It's so... classic, yet modern!" He said in complete and serious honesty. Tony had a laughing fit in the back until Natasha punched him. He rubbed his arm. "Ouch. Nat-" "Only Clint is allowed to call me Nat" She replied. "Ooooh" "You know what Tony? Stop talking." Clint said.

And the day went on in this manner. Coulson loved the cake and he even got Cap to sign his trading cards.

THE END


End file.
